


Принятие

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette





	Принятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acquiesce](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44287) by bigboobedcanuck. 



Несколько капель супа попали ему на подбородок, и я быстро вытираю их салфеткой. Он лишь вздыхает и смотрит в сторону, по-прежнему не желая встречаться со мной взглядом. Мы не сказали друг другу ни слова с тех пор, как я велел ему отправляться в постель. Я подношу ещё одну ложку супа к его губам, и он послушно проглатывает.  
Он слишком устал, чтобы бороться.  
Его кожа мертвенно-бледная, под глазами залегли тени. Он выглядит измученным.  
Он выглядит старым.  
И я просто хочу исправить это, хочу, чтобы ему стало лучше. Хочу прижаться к нему всем телом и исцелить одной лишь силой воли. Он должен поправиться. Должен.  
Я никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.  
Должно быть, он испытывал то же самое, когда я лежал на бетонном полу и умирал у него на глазах.  
Но как бы сильно я ни хотел обнять его, ещё больше мне хочется как следует ему врезать и кричать, пока не охрипну. Поверить не могу, что он думал, будто я его брошу.  
Сволочь.  
Можно подумать, я с ним только потому, что он какой-то идеальный бог секса. Я с ним, потому что он – это _он_. Потому что мне нравится всё, что делает его Брайаном: его высокомерие и чувство юмора, его ум и доброта, его гордость и то, как он смеётся над фильмом «Аэроплан», когда думает, что рядом никого нет.  
И да, он бог секса, но потеря яйца ничего для меня не значит. Брайан отнюдь не совершенен, что бы он там ни думал. О лучшем любовнике я не могу и мечтать, но дело здесь совсем не в яйцах.  
Я кормлю его супом до тех пор, пока не пустеет тарелка. Отставив её в сторону, приподнимаю его левую ногу и аккуратно снимаю дорогой ботинок. Затем снимаю второй и начинаю расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Он по-прежнему не сопротивляется, только смотрит перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
Высвободив его руки из рукавов, я укладываю его на постель, чтобы снять брюки. Он приподнимает бедра почти бессознательно. Трусы оставляю на месте.  
Он покажет мне, когда будет готов.  
Сегодня он слишком устал, чтобы бороться, но возможно, завтра всё будет по-другому. Я накрываю его одеялом, забираю тарелку и уже собираюсь пойти на кухню, но в последний момент оборачиваюсь и тихо говорю:  
— Ты сделал мне очень больно.  
Я ухожу и практически бесшумно мою посуду, а когда возвращаюсь проведать его, то вижу, что край одеяла на другой стороне кровати откинут. Кажется, проходят часы, пока я в нерешительности стою на месте, хотя на самом деле, наверное, всего лишь несколько секунд.  
Сейчас середина дня, но тем не менее, я разуваюсь, снимаю свитер и брюки и осторожно забираюсь в постель, стараясь не разбудить его. Он лежит на боку, повернувшись лицом к середине кровати, хмурый и напряжённый даже во сне. Смотреть на него становится слишком больно, и я отворачиваюсь.  
Позже, прокручивая в голове всё случившееся, я чувствую, как его тело прижимается к моему. Он протягивает руку, чтобы притянуть меня ближе, и я кладу его ладонь себе на грудь. Сухие губы касаются моей шеи, а дыхание согревает мне ухо.  
Я закрываю глаза и наконец засыпаю.


End file.
